


He's ... Not Like Other Omegas

by Shoujiki_Ippen



Category: Touken Ranbu 2.5D Actor RPF, Touken Ranbu Musical RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Open Relationships, Polyamory, That's one fucked-up pack right there, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujiki_Ippen/pseuds/Shoujiki_Ippen
Summary: Shigemi was at the gym when the message arrived. His phone was carefully tucked away in his bag, per gym rules, so he didn’t see it until almost 45 minutes after it had been sent.





	He's ... Not Like Other Omegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushiwakamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiwakamaru/gifts).



It all began on a Monday.

Shigemi was at the gym when the message arrived. His phone was carefully tucked away in his bag, per gym rules, so he didn’t see it until almost 45 minutes after it had been sent.

_**Daichi:** shigemi-san, it’s been a while. how are you?_

It was sent privately, not through the group chat Atsukashiyama’s main cast had insisted he join, and through which he got fairly regular updates of Ryo’s culinary adventures and Shunya’s truly questionable fashion choices (really what was the deal with that collar). Group messages were a pretty normal occurrence; private messages, however, were not.

 _Yeah, long time no see,_ he typed out, wondering what on earth prompted Daichi to contact him out of the blue. _Things are good with me, how about you?_

The message was marked “read” immediately, and less than a second later, the reply came through.

_**Daichi:** i’m good but …  
**Daichi:** well, there’s a situation_

He was a grown alpha, perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but Shigemi still worried. Alpha or not, Daichi wasn’t necessarily the brightest bulb out there. He had somehow managed to retain a sense of innocence about life in general that Shigemi worried might get him into trouble, were the wrong people to come into his life. And there were a lot of the wrong people in their business.

Technically, it wasn’t any of Shigemi’s concern, but he had always had a protective streak. He may have been a lone wolf, but he was still an alpha.

_Everything okay?_

_**Daichi:** i’m in okinawa on a shoot_

Thanks to the shirtless, beachside snapshots Daichi’s manager had uploaded to his Twitter account late last night, Shigemi was well aware of that. He was not ashamed to admit he had spent more than a quick second appreciating the fine work Daichi’s personal trainer had been doing.

_**Daichi:** and shunya’s heat came early… _

Shigemi blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn’t been this.

_When are you back?_

_**Daichi:** that’s the problem. i’m here through the weekend_

That was almost an entire week. Shunya’s heat would have come and gone entirely.

_**Daichi:** look, I know this is totally random but  
**Daichi:** he’s not good by himself and there’s only so much ryuji can do_

Shigemi almost dropped his phone.

_Ryuji’s your beta?_

He knew it was bad form to pry into a colleague’s relationship status, but he had never in a million years thought Ryuji Sato would be willing to involve himself with any alpha, much less one like Daichi. He seemed like the kind of beta who could happily go his entire life without involving himself in any sort of pack affairs.

_**Daichi:** oh, not mine lol  
**Daichi:** he’s shunya’s_

Oh.  
Well.

As bizarre as the reality of that statement was, it made a strange sort of sense. If there was ever an omega who’d have his own beta, it would be Shunya. Still, it didn’t explain why Shigemi was currently having an online conversation with an alpha who was 1,500 kilometers away from his currently-in-heat omega about the situation.

_**Daichi:** so yeah, I know this is really weird  
**Daichi:** but we really need an alpha_

Shigemi sat down on the bench in front of the long line of lockers. It wasn’t that he hadn’t suspected the two of them had an … unconventional relationship. Shunya was overly demonstrative with his affections and had a distinct tendency to climb all over the people he particularly liked. He’d seen Shunya scentmark multiple cast members even after he’d mated with Daichi, and no one seemed to think anything of it. Hell, Daichi actually seemed to _encourage_ some of his more outrageous behavior. Shigemi wasn’t shocked in the least by the idea that they’d invite others into their bed, even during Shunya’s heat.

Still, that didn’t explain why Daichi was contacting him, of all people.

 _I’m sure Ryo or Tsubasa would be happy to help him out,_ he typed. Ryo was likely the better choice. Shunya was a handful on the best of days, and Shigemi had his doubts about Tsubasa’s ability to handle an omega like him in heat.

Time slowed as the response appeared on his phone.

_**Daichi:** he’s asking for you_

The jolt that passed through Shigemi was equal parts shock and arousal.

_**Daichi:** yeah, so I know it’s an imposition, but if you’d consider it..._

<\--->

Thirty-eight minutes later, Shigemi was standing in front of the door of Shunya’s Azabu apartment, ringing the doorbell for a second time and contemplating how, exactly, the sum of his 47 years had brought him to this exact point. Because the more he thought about it, the more bizarre it became. On the other side of the door were two beautiful, talented, highly successful young men---both less than half his age and who could literally have their pick of any alpha on the planet to assist in this situation. And yet, here he was.

A minute passed, and just as he was reaching to ring the bell a third time, he heard a shuffling inside the entryway, followed by the sound of multiple deadbolts unlocking. The first thing he noticed as the door opened was the absolutely overpowering scent of Shunya’s heat, kindling the low arousal that had taken up residence in his belly. The second thing he noticed was Ryuji Sato, wrapped haphazardly in a sheet and looking absolutely ravished. His hair was an uncontrolled riot, his neck was littered with bites and bruises, and there were _scratch marks_ on his shoulders.

Truth be told, it was a very good look for him.

“Shigemi-san,” he croaked, avoiding eye contact as he always did, “thank god you’re here.” He stepped to the side, opening the door far enough to allow Shigemi to pass.

“Forgive the intrusion,” he muttered as he slipped off his shoes and crossed the threshold into the apartment. It was much harder than he would have imagined to ignore the instinct to barge in, heedless of social conventions, and fill the needy omega as quickly as was humanly possible. He hadn’t felt this out of control in decades, and he’d only been inside for a few seconds.

“How long has he---”

“It started sometime in the middle of the night,” Ryuji interrupted, flipping the deadbolts back into their locked position one by one. “I had a night shoot and didn’t get home until after sunrise ... and he was already far gone by that time.”

Shigemi could suddenly hear low moaning coming from inside the apartment, the sound bringing all his instincts to the forefront.

Ryuji reached out, grabbing his forearm with the hand that wasn’t keeping the sheet in place. “Shigemi-san.” He was making that strange kind of half-scowl that Shigemi never knew how to interpret. “You have to understand that ... he’s … not like other omegas.” The heavy acrylic of Ryuji’s nails bit in to his skin just the slightest bit—not enough that it would be perceived as a threat, but enough that Shigemi took note.

“I can imagine.”

“No.” The crease between his eyes deepened. “You really can’t.”

And as was always the case with Ryuji, there was a wealth of things he wasn’t saying.

Shigemi had known plenty high-spirited omegas, even serviced them on occasion. But no matter how strong the personality, the instinct to submit had always been there, just beneath the surface. They might have played at being forward, used it as a way to entice or manipulate, but never had any of them displayed even a fraction of the raw desperation he saw in Shunya’s eyes the minute Shigemi opened the door to the bedroom. He was across the room in a second, grabbing Shigemi’s hand and dragging him toward the disaster of a bed with such force, Shigemi was worried he might break something. For such a small omega, he was _strong_.

It took less than twenty seconds for Shunya to shove him on the bed, tear off his pants, and impale himself. He then proceeded to ride Shigemi's cock with a determination Shigemi had never seen before, his body undulating in graceful desperation, his hoarse cries echoing in the room as he attempted to sate his need.

The next twenty-four or so hours were a blur. 

Shigemi had knotted no less than eight times, and he’d lost count of the number of times Shunya had come, but rather than Shunya’s need easing a bit—as should be happening at this point in the heat—it seemed to be getting worse. Shunya seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and pursued it more aggressively than any omega Shigemi had ever been with. Hell, he pursued it more aggressively than most _alphas_ Shigemi had ever been with. But it somehow didn’t seem to be enough. 

In one of the quiet periods, after a particularly vigorous round and while Shunya was dozing fitfully, Shigemi managed to locate his pants, put them on, and slip into washroom. There was nothing to be done about scratches and love bites, but he could at least attempt to wash off some of the evidence of the past two dozen or so hours. 

When he emerged, five minutes later, Ryuji was standing outside the door, a bottle of Pocari Sweat in one hand and protein drink in the other. He handed them over wordlessly. 

“Thanks,” Shigemi said, grabbing the Pocari Sweat and chugging it. Wiping off his mouth, he couldn’t notice that Ryuji looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Sorry about the noise…” 

Ryuji shook his head, his way of saying “don’t worry about it” — 

“Shigemi-san,” he started, looking down at the floor. “You know … Shunya-kun’s in charge.” 

“Yeah, I figured that out real quick.” No surprise who was wearing the pants around here. 

Ryuji’s gaze shifted to his own nails. “Daichi. And Ryo. And Tsubasa … they’re alphas, but … Shunya’s in charge.” 

Wait, Ryo and Tsubasa were involved? And Shunya was the one calling the shots? God save them all. 

“He won't admit this.” Ryuji looked him in the eye for what was probably the first time ever. “Because he doesn't realize it. And it’s not even all the time, but … he wants to not be in charge.”

<\--->

Three days, six hours, and forty-seven minutes later, Shigemi said his farewells and crossed the threshold out of the apartment, a shadow of his former self. He caught a glimpse of himself in the frosted glass wall next to the elevator and was unsurprised by the sunken cheeks, overgrown beard, and look of shellshock about him.

It had been one hell of a ride.

He turned his phone on for the first time since arriving and there in his notifications:

_389 unread messages_

A sudden feeling of dread washed over him. This could absolutely not be good. He opened the Atsukashiyama group chat first.

 **Ryuji:** Shigemi-san just arrived…things should be okay for rn. (Omg, the noises Shun-chan is making, tho)  
**ryo:** let me know when u need backup  
**Ryuji:** Will do  
**ryo:** im hard just thinking about it  
**ryo:** ngl I have been wanting to get a peek at what shigemi-chan’s got going on since the trial  
**｡･:*ﾟtsubasa｡･:*:** uh, guys .. wrong chat  
**Ryuji:** Shit.  
**ryo:** lolololololol  
**Ryuji:** Shigemi-san, when you read this, I am so sorry.  
**ryo:** im not lololol  
**ARAKEN:** oh my god, what is going on?  
**ryo:** daichis in okinawa and shunchans in heat  
**Mario:** Shigemi-san’s our knight in shining armor  
**ARAKEN:** God, poor guy.  
**Ryuji:** guys, plz. not here

Well, it seemed the cat was out of the bag, so to speak. Shigemi hadn’t necessarily thought this whole thing would be kept on the down low---he knew enough about the boys to know there weren’t many secrets between them---he just hadn’t expected it to come out in quite this way.

He leaned against the elevator wall as he flipped through the other notifications. There were the expected messages from the Genki Produce staff and his family, and likes on a few of his old Twitter photos… but there were also a couple dozen direct messages.

 _ **ARAKEN:** Shigemi-san, you DOG. How the hell did you end up in Ohira Shunya’s heatbed? You need to tell me everything. And I do mean EVERYTHING. I’ll buy the drinks_  
This was punctuated by a number of suggestive stickers.

And then there was Ryo.  
**  
****[Yesterday]**  
**ryo:** ryuji just said youre probably not going to need backup and i gotta say…wow  
**ryo:** just, wow  
**ryo:** no ones gonna want to admit this to you, but you gotta know…nobodys lasted this long before  
**ryo:** like, it generally takes at least two of us. usually three  
**ryo:** nice work

 **[Today]**  
**ryo:** also, i wasnt kidding about wanting to get a peek  
**ryo:** you know…after you’ve recovered  
**ryo:** dont feel bad…we’ve all been there  
**ryo:** lololololol

As the elevator door opened and Shigemi walked out of the lobby, he had the very good sense to wonder exactly what kind of situation he had gotten himself into.

 


End file.
